1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates generally to a removable, reusable roadway and equipment placement surface. More particularly, it relates to a wooden mat system comprised of a combination of mat units consisting of a plurality of boarded layers of which said units are easily and quickly interlocked so as to form a roadway and/or equipment surface. The system is typically for use to access petroleum industry drilling locations located on terrain of insufficient conformance to accommodate travel or placement of related equipment.
1. Prior Art:
The use of wooden boards installed in a variety of fashions has long been used for the construction of roadways upon terrain which is not compatible with the desired form of transportation. This is particularly prevalent in accessing oil and gas drilling locations. More recently, a variety of mat systems, both wooden and otherwise, have been developed to accomplish the same objective. Several patents disclose various mat systems as follows:
Robishaw, U.S. Pat. No. 2,639,650, discloses a Prefabricated Runway Construction comprising a corrugated and trussed designed series of metal mats, which provide a corrugated surface in its final position. This patent provides both a discontinuous bearing surface for contact with the terrain and does not provide a substantially smooth working surface. It is apparent from the disclosures that assembly of this mat system requires intricate fitting by side to-side sliding action and fitting of numerous corresponding corrugated shapes. Furthermore, this patent does not provide connecting means for lateral mat placement.
Smith, U.S. Pat. No. 2,652,753, discloses Intermeshing Sectional Matting comprising a series of wooden mats of multiple layers constructed of wooden boards, intermittently-spaced longitudinally to provide an intermeshing end to end connection.
Leyendecker, U.S. Pat. No. 2,819,026, discloses Road Construction comprising a plurality of wooden sections interfitted in a longitudinal manner and retained by lateral strapping means. Assembly of this system requires "weaving" of a strapping means between adjacent connected sections. Further, the disclosures make no provision for lateral section attachment or connection.
Hart, U.S. Pat. No. 2,912,909, discloses Portable Road and Turn-Around comprising a plurality of wooden sections interfitted in longitudinal and lateral manners to create substantially flush upper and lower surfaces. Assembly of this system produces a systematic, non continuous contact with the terrain, producing intermittent contact layer support. Alternatively, to effect a substantially continuous contact layer support, alternating sections must be precisely placed at measured distances from each other to facilitate later placement of the interconnecting system.
Davis, et al, U.S Pat. No. 4,289,420, discloses a Wooden Mat for use as a temporary roadway comprising longitudinally and laterally spaced interdigitated boards. It is apparent that this system requires intricately precise relative placement of each mat section involving substantial installation time. Further, this disclosure makes provision for lateral expansion in only a single lateral direction.
Penland, Sr., U.S. Pat. No. 4,462,712, discloses a Method and Apparatus for a Construction Site Flooring System comprising a plurality of wooden boards with longitudinally locking tabs and slots. This patent makes no disclosure of means to facilitate lateral connection and expansion of said flooring mats.
Waller, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 4,600,336, discloses an Interlocking Wooden Mat comprising wooden mat system with intermeshing longitudinal and lateral boards retained by tie-in planks nailed to the main mat sections. Disclosures of this patent reveal interconnecting means requiring intricate and complex assembly procedures involving substantial installation time.
Hicks, U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,800 is comprised of identially similar individual mats, each comprised of a layer of parallel boards attached to a half layer of parallel boards disposed perpendicular to the first layer. When two layers of these mats are laid together a 3-layer surface is formed. The top "one and one-half" mat is mechanically interlocked from sliding over the lower mat in one direction, but is free to slide over the lower mat in a direction parallel to the middle layer of interlocking boards (such as is caused by lateral forces occurring when heavy trucks turn on such surface). Such lateral displacement is commonly known as "walking" of the mats.
Pouyer, U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,444 is comprised of identically similar individual mats, each comprised of a layer of parallel boards attached to a half layer of parallel boards disposed perpendicular to the first layer. When two layers of these mats are laid together a traditional 3-layer surface is formed. The top "one and one half" mat is mechanically interlocked from sliding over the lower mat in one direction, but is free to slide over the lower mat in a direction parallel to the middle layer of interlocking boards (such as is caused by lateral forces occurring when heavy trucks turn on such surface). Such lateral displacement is commonly known as "walking" of the mats.
None of the above patents show the invention disclosed herein. Each mat of the Kwik-Set Mat System disclosed herein has both a full, finished three ply portion and a portion which interlockingly overlaps or underlaps with adjacent mats. By this combination each individual mat is restrained from displacement by both its interlock with adjacent mats, and also by frictional and mechanical engagement with the terrain. By interlocking each mat with both adjacent mats and the terrain itself, displacement of the mats in the horizontal plane is avoided, even with heavy vehicular usage, which is a distinct advantage with the system disclosed herein.